


Do You Believe in Devil?

by Recchinon



Series: Levi Movie Festival [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchinon/pseuds/Recchinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Movie Fest 2015 (DAY 3 Horror) / Hange tidak percaya bahwa ia harus menangani kasus seperti ini, ditambah lagi, Erwin memintanya untuk bekerja sama dengan seorang pembasmi setan bertubuh pendek dan berwajah masam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Devil?

Hange Zoe menatap dokumen yang ada di tangannya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan padanya itu berisi data seseorang—pembasmi hantu—yang akan bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk menangani kasus kali ini. Wanita berkacamata itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Pembasmi hantu...' pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga di apartemen bobrok itu, 'yang benar saja...'

Di belakang Hange, berjalan Moblit Berner, seorang anggota kepolisian berambut pirang dan berwajah agak kekanakan. Moblit merupakan junior Hange di akademi kepolisian dulu dan mulai musim semi tahun ini ia bekerja di kepolisian di bawah pengawasan Hange. Kali ini mereka berdua ditugaskan untuk menangani kasus aneh yang sulit dipecahkan. Seseorang melaporkan bahwa anak gadis dari keluarga Carter kerasukan setan.

Sebenarnya Hange tidak yakin bahwa kepolisian harus ikut campur dengan hal semacam ini, tapi kasus ini telah berkembang menjadi rumor yang meresahkan sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus turun tangan. Hange sendiri belum pernah melihat langsung gadis remaja yang dikatakan kerasukan setan tersebut tapi nampaknya Erwin Smith, pria dengan pangkat jauh diatas Hange dan Moblit, telah mengambil tindakan sebelum Hange bahkan sempat datang ke lokasi. Ia menyewa seorang pembasmi hantu.

"Levi Ackerman," Hange membaca nama yang ada di dokumen di tangannya itu keras-keras, tidak banyak informasi yang tersedia di sana kecuali nama dan jenis kelamin pembasmi hantu tersebut. Bahkan tidak ada foto yang disediakan. Kolom tanggal lahir dan alamat dikosongkan, begitu pula dengan data-data tambahan lainnya, "aku membayangkan kita akan bekerja dengan pria tua dari gereja yang menyebalkan..." Hange melengos. Sebagai seorang atheis, Hange menganggap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pembasmi setan dan semacamnya seperti ini adalah hal konyol yang hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, "kau yakin dia bukan penipu?"

Moblit tertawa serba salah, "Aku harap tidak... Erwin merekomendasikannya langsung. Aku rasa kita perlu memercayai pilihan Erwin."

Hange tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berbelok di sudut koridor, beberapa meter dari kamar yang mereka tuju.

Pria itu berdiri bersandar di tembok di hadapan pintu kamar 307, kamar yang mereka tuju, sambil merokok. Hange dapa menlihat pria itu berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari pria kebanyakan dan wajahnya terlihat tidak ramah. Ia mengenakan celana hitam dan mantel coklat panjang serta kemeja putih dan cravat yang menutupi lehernya. Hange terkejut karena ia jauh lebih muda dari dugaannya.

"Levi Ackerman?"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh ke arah Hange dan Moblit sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi sementara mulutnya perlahan mengembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya.

Pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "kalian terlambat."

Hange menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada bicara pria tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya, "Well, senang bertemu denganmu, aku Hange Zoe dan ini rekanku, Moblit berner. Kami sudah dengar dari Erwin bahwa kau akan membantu kami untuk kasus kali ini..." Hange mengamati Levi dengan seksama, pria itu memiliki mata berwarna biru keabuan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri pria ini, "meskipun harus kuakui, sebenarnya kami tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Moblit menahan napas saat ia melihat Levi memicingkan matanya, ia tidak siap untuk melihat pertumpahan darah di hadapannya. Levi dan Hange baru saja bertemu selama dua menit dan keduanya sudah tampak seperti siap untuk saling menguliti satu sama lain. Dalam hati Moblit mempertanyakan keputusan Erwin untuk membuat kedua orang ini bekerja bersama.

"Oh..." Levi berkata lambat, matanya mengamati Hange dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, hidungnya berkerut saat ia melihat noda kopi di kemeja Hange, "kau pikir kau bisa menangani ini sendirian, huh, mata empat?"

Hange memutar bola matanya, "yang benar saja... Moblit akan membantuku dan lagi pula aku tidak percaya pada setan dan hantu..." ia menambahkan dengan nada mengejek, "atau pembasmi hantu."

"Oh ya?" pria itu terdengar angkuh saat ia menambahkan, "Mau bertaruh?"

.

Hange masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Lututnya terasa lemas saat ia keluar dari kamar itu—tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya pengalaman itu memang menakutkan, tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat seorang gadis remaja melayang dari atas tempat tidurnya dan lehernya... lehernya! Hange sudah sering berada di lokasi kejadian perkara tapi baru kali itu ia menyaksikan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa tampak begitu mengerikan, tampak begitu... Jahat?

Moblit harus menopangnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia tengah duduk di halte bus sendirian—Moblit menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang tapi Hange menolaknya—dan baru saja menerima telepon dari Erwin ketika seseorang menghampirinya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah percaya tentang adanya setan dan iblis, huh?"

Hange mendengus. Ia meremas lututnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sulit untuk kupercaya, tapi..."

"Tapi mereka memang ada..."

Ujung bibir pria itu berkedut, hampir menyerupai sebuah senyuman. Hange merengut namun ia membiarkan Levi duduk di sebelahnya. Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyulutnya. Hange mengawasi pria itu melalui sudut matanya. Pria ini tampak berbeda di dalam sana. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana ekspresi Levi saat melakukan ritual pengusiran setan dari tubuh gadis itu. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu...

"Kau berteriak cukup keras tadi..."

Hange mengernyitkan dahinya, "a-apa..."

"Kau pikir makhluk itu akan membunuhku?"

Wajah Hange memerah. Saat mahluk itu—yang merasuki tubuh gadis remaja itu—berusaha mencekik Levi, ia pikir bahwa pria itu akan mati saat itu juga. Ia bergidik ngeri mengingat kuku-kuku panjang dan taring yang dimiliki makhluk itu, Levi benar-benar bisa saja mati saat itu.

"Kau meneriakan namaku."

Hange merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar, "aku t-tidak..."

"...mungkin kau bisa meneriakan namaku lagi."

Hange terdiam. Mulutnya masih terbuka tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna maksud kata-kata pria di sampingnya itu. Ia bertukar pandang dengan pembasmi hantu berkulit pucat itu dan ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya, wajahnya berubah merah. Ia mengerti maksud kata-katanya sekarang.

"Kau bisa meneriakkan namaku lagi, dengan cara yang berbeda..." Levi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hange dan berbisik, napasnya yang hangat menyentuh leher Hange, "ingat, kau bertaruh denganku dan aku menang."

Saat Hange melihat senyum di wajah Levi, dan saat ia sadar ia telah berjalan mengikuti Levi menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Hange tersadar...

...dibandingkan iblis itu sendiri, Levi lebih mengerikan.

.

.

.

END


End file.
